


Doubt Comes In

by justtheaveragefangirl



Series: Maybe It Will Turn Out This Time [5]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: Another alternate ending. This one is my favorite.





	Doubt Comes In

"Who am I? Where do I think I'm going," Orpheus thought out loud. He's nothing, he thought, there's no way he can do this.

Not alone.

"Why am I all alone?" There's no one else here, is there? How could he expect anyone would follow _him_—especially her. "Who am I to think that she would follow me into the cold and dark again?" She already left once. She went to Hadestown to find a better life than she'd had with Orpheus.

Then again, she said she would follow him willingly. She asked him to take her home.

More faint than an echo, Orpheus heard Eurydice's voice in his head, "Orpheus, are you listening?" Of course he's listening, how could he ignore her? "I am right here, and I will be to the end," her voice said. Orpheus felt a lot of the fear melt away as he listened. "And the coldest night of the coldest year comes right before the spring."

Orpheus took a deep breath and continued singing. He would sing them home. He would sing them to spring.

However, after a while, the doubt came back. Why would Hades let them go? "Who am I to think that he wouldn't deceive me just to make me leave alone?"

This is a trap, he thought, this has to be a trap—it's a trick. Why would he let her go?"

Orpheus stopped for a moment to take a breath.

"I used to see the way the world could be," he said, "But now the way it is is all I see."

That revelation was a brick being thrown at him.

But why does it have to be like that, he thought.

Logically, he knew that Hades had nothing to gain from tricking him, but Hades had everything from him losing. He wouldn't let the doubt beat him. Orpheus would not lose.

He kept walking, and he kept singing. He would get the out of there.

Again, he heard Eurydice's voice in the back of his mind. "Orpheus," it called out, "You are not alone," it said. He's not alone, he thought. Why did he think he was? Her voice continued, "I am right behind you." She is? He almost turned around to check until he remembered the terms. Eurydice kept singing in the back of his mind, "And I have been all along. And the darkest hour of the darkest night comes right before the dawn."

Orpheus took a breath as he let her words wash away his fears.

They were getting close. He could almost feel the Sun.

Finally, he saw the exit.

As soon as he crossed over to the land of the living, he stopped. He could wait for her. He would wait until she turned him around.

After a minute, he felt arms around him. He turned to see who was there.

He smiled, "It's you."

She nodded, "It's me." She smiled wider than he had ever seen her smile. "Orpheus," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her, "Eurydice."

They sat in the field, in the arms of the Sun, simply holding each other for a long time before Eurydice broke the silence.

"Take me home," she asked.

He nodded, "Of course."

They passed the tavern on their way home and saw Hermes sitting on the porch.

"You did it," Hermes said.

"We did," they said together.

Hermes smiled at them. "Take a look around," he said, "Persephone is almost here."

Eurydice looked around at the flower blossoms and the leaves on the trees, then she looked back at Hermes, "She's early this year."

"Not early," he said, "She back in time for spring."

Orpheus smiled, "Spring?"

Eurydice laughed, "Your song brought the world back into tune."

Orpheus laughed with her. Then, he picked her up and spun her around. "We did this," he exclaimed, "We fixed what was broken."

Hermes nodded, "You two reminded the gods of their love, and their love is what makes the world go round."

Orpheus smiled, "Mr. Hermes, if you don't mind, I think we're going to head home now."

Eurydice nodded, "Can you let us know when Persephone arrives? I want to thank her."

"Of course," Hermes said, "Now, go. Enjoy your time together."

Orpheus and Eurydice practically ran home after that. They couldn't wait to start the rest of their life together.

Hermes smiled as they walked away.

"Hey, brother," he turned to see Persephone, "You finally found the ending you've been looking for." She asked, "Is this the last time?"

Hermes shrugged, "For now, I guess, but you never know when people will open the books again."

Persephone smiled, "I guess that's the appeal of stories," she said, "They never truly end."


End file.
